


Kick Some Sense Into Me

by BrightestStarInTheSky



Series: Some Kind Of Bromance [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestStarInTheSky/pseuds/BrightestStarInTheSky
Summary: After what happened to him, Gavin decides to avoid Connor at all costs. Tired of waiting, Connor ambushes him to finally have a much needed talk.





	Kick Some Sense Into Me

The music was buzzing in his ears, the rhythm of his punches aligning itself to what he was listening to. Despite having been here for the better part of an hour, sweat running down his face and the back, making his tank top stick to his skin, and yet he was still feeling as tensed and on edge as when he’d walked in the gym. 

The day had started just as dull as the other ones, the end of his desk duty finally coming close to an end Tina had decided to make his day hell just because she was bored. 

After a couple more drinks, she’d managed to get everything out of him. He was crushing, and crushing hard on the android. After making fun of him, because according to her Gavin of all people crushing on Connor was hilarious, Tina had tried to convince him to test the water. She reckoned he must at least like him a little if he’d taken the trouble of bringing him back home, let alone stay with him. 

But Tina didn’t know what exactly had taken place in the archive room. No one did. No one was aware of how he’d tried to stop him. To kill him. How could Connor ever be interested in him after that. It seemed to him that avoiding Connor altogether until his infatuation was over would be the best decision he could take, and for everyone involved. 

When Connor had walked in from a crime scene, his hair a mess from the wind blowing outside, Tina’s face had turned devilish. She knew he’d always hated Valentine’s day so of course, this was the perfect time to comment on the way he’d decided to live his romantic life. Or lack of. And keep them coming All. Day. Long.

Despite how annoying she had been, Tina knew how to make his mind known only to him and there was no way he’d be able to tell her to shut up or that the next time she’d give him that smug, satisfied smile it’d be missing one or two tooth without bringing attention to the matter. 

So he’d come down here. Trying to escape Tina. Hoping that after a good training he’d feel better but no matter how fast he run or how hard he punched the bag, his mind still felt just as clouded as when he’d walked in. 

Lost in the repetition of his movements he didn’t hear the door open and someone walk in. Connor quietly closed the door behind him, trying his best to avoid surprising the training Detective. As he turned around, he found himself transfixed by what he saw. Unlike he often did when he came to work, Gavin was wearing old grey sweatpants and a black tank top, showing a lot more of his upper body which was glistening in the harsh light due to the layer of sweat covering it. 

He could see part of his face in the floor to ceiling mirror. He looked far more focused than he ever did while working on his computer. His eyes looked much darker than their usual hazel. The only thing bringing any kind of softness to his face was his hair sticking to his forehead.

Connor knew that Gavin was in shape. Of course he was. He was a police officer after all. Hell, he’d even seen him shirtless, and even though he was ashamed of admitting it, he’d done more than glance on that night. Yet there was something different about seeing the muscles moving, rolling under the tan skin. He couldn’t help but feel mesmerised. 

He’d seen Gavin fight before, had been on the receiving end of those hits months ago but this seemed different. He was starring at the bag like it was someone that had personally offended him, his frustration discernible in the furrow of his brows or the strength of his punches. Unlike last time, Gavin’s moves were methodical, yet not following any distinguishable pattern that could easily be identified, even by an android’s standards. 

Engrossed in the sight before him, Connor’s system failed to notice the weights in front of him when he took a few steps forward. The loud noise made by his foot hitting one was enough to break Gavin out of his trance. Without missing a beat, he turned around, still in a fighting stance. 

His fists lowered the instant he identified the source of the disruptive noise. Using his forearm to push his hair out of his face, he asked: “The fuck are you doing here tincan? It’s not like you actually need to practice.” 

Connor just stared at him for a few second, even the use of such a derogatory word not enough to break him out of his train of thoughts. He’d gone looking for Gavin in the hope to talk to him after he’d been avoiding him for the last couple of weeks but once he’d seen him training his preconstruction software had just stopped working, erasing all related data from his brain. 

Before the silence finally became uncomfortable, Connor answered “I was hoping we could talk.”

“Well, as you can see I’m busy right now.” 

Gavin turned around, intent on resuming his very important activity of punching the life out of that bag. In the reflection of the glass, he saw Connor took a step forward, decided not to let the longer interaction he’d had with Gavin in weeks end so easily.

“I could help you, if you’d like. Sparing is much more effective than training alone,” he then paused. Gavin thought the android would finally take his answer for what it was and leave him be when he noticed the glint in his eyes. “It seems to me, after our last try, that you could only benefit from it.”

He knew exactly what this was, the calm and innocent expression of Connor’s face not even close to fooling him. He closed his eyes in annoyance, not at Connor for saying this, but at himself for reacting so easily to the obvious bait. Connor knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t pass an opportunity to salvage whatever was left of his dignity after that night he’d gotten his arse handed to him.

Clenching his teeth, making the muscles of his jaw contract rhythmically, something that Connor’s sensors definitely picked up because now was the time they decided to become operational again, he faced Connor again.

“Alright, why not. Don’t hold back though.”  
“This would not be a fair fight, I could–“

“No shit, I don’t need a fucking reminder of what an android can do to a human. But we need to be able to defend ourselves against a threat, whatever form it comes in. I’m not finding myself in that situation again.”

Understanding the reason behind his, probably unwise decision, Connor nodded before slipping his shoes off and then removing his jacket. He neatly put them down on the small bench near the door and added his tie and neatly folded shirt to the pile.

Once they were finally facing each other, Gavin raised back his fists, ready to attack or protect himself depending on what Connor’s move would be. He, however, still had his hands clasped in his back, looking exactly the same as he usually did if not for his bare torso.

Gavin could feel his blood start to boil. The fact that Connor didn’t think he’d even need to defend himself was infuriating. Unable to wait any longer, Gavin threw a few punches that were easily avoided, Connor not once losing his composure. Another few missed hits only fuelled Gavin’s annoyance. After a couple minutes going the exact same way, Gavin attempting an attack and Connor deftly avoiding it, Gavin decided to go back to what he was doing before being rudely interrupted. Choosing a random song, he tried to focus more on it and the rhythm than what his next move should be. 

Against all odds, he hit Connor in the side with a well-aimed kick, making him stumble a few steps back.

Surprised but basing the miscalculation on the way he’d been distracted ever since he stepped into the gym, Connor walked back to his previous position, his hands still behind his back. Yet, despite his best efforts, the same thing happened again. And again.

While Gavin was beaming, Connor looked surprised, shocked even. He’d never expected Gavin to actually land a hit. How a human managed to surpass CyberLife’s most advanced prototype predictive software is a mystery to him and yet it happened. 

This time, when Connor faced Gavin, his hands held a similar position to the man in front of him. He was ready to fight back. “It seems like I underestimated you, this won’t happen again.”

To Gavin’s surprise, Connor was the first to move. His attacks were fast and deadly precise like a predator’s. Not without pain, Gavin still managed to stop most of them. He’d probably have a few bruises on his ribs the following days but he could live with that. After what had probably felt like an eternity to Gavin, they finally stopped. His lungs were on fire. If not for pride, he’d probably be hunched forward trying to catch his breath. 

Still looking as fresh as when he walked in, Connor asked: “Are you ready to talk to me yet or would you rather keep avoiding me?”

“I don’t see any reason why I’d be avoiding you. Nothing happened.” 

“Gavin, I think we really should–“  
“I said nothing happened!” Gavin snapped. 

Without waiting for an answer, he straightened up and resumed the fight without giving to Connor the opportunity to finish his thought. In his annoyance, his moves rapidly fell back into his old pattern, allowing Connor to easily predict them. He was done holding back. If Gavin wouldn’t have a normal conversation, Connor would find a way to make him listen. 

Quickly, between the strength and rapidity of the blows and his own physical exhaustion, Gavin found himself overwhelmed by the attacks. Taking advantage of the opening he saw, Connor tripped him, Gavin falling flat on his face. Without missing a beat, Connor seized his arms, locking them behind his back before putting his knee between his shoulder blades effectively immobilising him. 

“Connor, what the fuck, let go of me!”

“I think this is enough training for one day. Will you please listen to me now?” he pleaded. 

Connor was trying his best to get him to calm down, the grasp as gentle as it could be while still holding him and his voice shooting. Gavin kept fighting back and trying to get him to release his grip. 

“If I let you go, do you promise me not to try and hit me again?”

“For fuck’s sake Connor, yes! Just let go of me!” 

If he kept struggling like that, Connor was afraid he’d manage to hurt himself. Reluctantly, he loosened his hold. Without much surprise, Gavin seized the opportunity to turn around and try to punch Connor. Having predicted that very plausible chain of events, Connor effortlessly caught his hands before pinning both of them above his head. 

In doing so, Connor had brought their faces that much closer which, that and the softly uttered “Gavin, please” made Gavin stop moving. He’d always thought the breathing movements of an android were fake but at this distance he could feel Connor’s breath on his face. It was also warmer than he’d expected, not that he’d ever thought of sharing something that intimate with Connor. It was clear he still had a lot of things to learn about androids. 

His hair was an even bigger mess than it’d been earlier that day, strands of it falling into his eyes, their tips tickling Gavin’s forehead. Connor’s deep brown eyes were solely focused on Gavin’s, trying to gauge his next move. When it became obvious that he’d calmed down, Connor spoke again, his voice betraying a tiredness Gavin had thought only humans could ever feel. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped last time. It was never my intention to make you so uncomfortable you’d feel like you’d have to avoid me,” Connor said. He closed his eyes before continuing, “I shouldn’t have forced you to talk to me today, I just missed our exchanges. I just missed you.”

Gavin couldn’t believe he was hearing this right. Connor must have hit him too hard on the head. His brain must have been playing him a cruel trick. But even in his most advanced day dreams he’d never been that close to Connor. Without thinking, he tried to move, tried to reassure Connor like he’d done several times for him.

Realising the position they were still in, Connor abruptly released Gavin’s hand. He hurriedly got off of Gavin and sat next to him. It took a second before Gavin followed. When the following words left his mouth, his was looking down at his hands, examining the blooming bruise forming on his wrist.

“You didn’t. Make me feel uncomfortable, I mean. I just didn’t know how to deal with you seeing me like that,” his voice was barely louder than a whisper, shame lacing every word. The way he’d lost it in front of co-workers, the few ones he actually respected even though he’d never admit it out loud, felt even worse than the ordeal itself. 

“Maybe next time we shouldn’t wait that long. Friends can talk about that stuff, right?” Connor said in the softer tone he sometimes used with Gavin. 

Gavin smiled even though he felt his heart tighten in a way he was not ready to think about yet. “Yeah they do, although I think this was good training. Next time I’ll definitely kick your ass.”

Connor’s laugh echoed in the room, “Keep dreaming, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took a long time but I hope you liked the update! It’s a bit longer than my usual one shots but I’m pretty happy about that part! My finals are finally over so I should be able to return to somewhat of a regular posting schedule. 
> 
> If you liked it please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> As always if you want to chat, or feel to shy to comment you can find me on tumblr under the same username.


End file.
